The present invention relates to frozen culinary products and their preparation and particularly to products having a formulation which includes gelatinized starch and more particularly to products which have a formulation which includes gelatinized starch and a fat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,235 (Duckworth M./CAMPBELL FROZEN FOODS) describes a deep-frozen culinary product of the creamy soup type which can be consumed after microwave heating and which is obtained by mixing oil, starch, maltodextrin and water, heating the mixture until partial swelling of the starch is obtained, packaging in individual containers and freezing.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0,713,650 (SOCIETE DES PRODUITS NESTLE) describes a device for the manufacture of aerated frozen products of the ice cream or sorbet type comprising a twin screw rotating in a jacketed barrel cooled by circulating a cryogenic fluid, and conduits for injecting gas are provided in a middle region of the barrel.
German Patent Document No. 290251 (VEB KERAMISCHE WERKE) describes a process for cooling a culinary product which is pasty or in puree form with the aid of a device comprising a transporting screw with a hollow axis rotating in a jacketed barrel, a cryogenic fluid circulating in the axis and the barrel, the product being cooled in this device to close to its freezing point and then being cut into pieces before being frozen.